Demonstration project to expand a community General Hospital's alcoholism treatment facilities to include continuing outpatient treatment designed to meet the needs of alcohol abusers identified by the Federal Alcoholism Program and other private sector industrial programs. Designed for the private treatment of employed men and women and their families with primary emphasis on becoming self supporting through patient fees and third party health insurance carriers. Center also supports an outreach department which consults with various Government Agencies and private sector businesses helping determine and effecting policy and supervisory training for the Troubled Employee or Alcoholism personnel programs on a cost effective basis.